Ouran Resevoir Chronicle
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: A TRCOuran crossover. The group lands in the world of Ouran High School Host Club and Fay quickly gets to know what embarrassing Kyouya means. Mainly crack and fluff. KuroxFay, possibly KyouyaxTamaki later on .


**Pairing: KuroxFay, possibly KyouyaxTamaki later on**

**Disclaimer: I do now own**

**Spoilers: Non**

Ouran Resevoir Chronicle

As the magic disappeared around them Fay looked around to fin himself standing in front of a large building. He couldn't read the sign looming over them in the gateway but he could guess by the numbers of uniforms that they where in a school. Not that he would know so because they had those in his home country, but he had seen them in one of the manga Kurogane had been nice enough to read some parts of for him.

"What the hell is this place?" Kurogane growled looking around.

"Now, we really should do something with that negative attitude of yours," Fay grinned.

"Who the hell are the 'we' you are talking about!" Kurogane yelled.

"Mokona senses a feather!" Mokona said jumping up and down. "I can't tell where though, but it is definitely in this world!"

The sun was gently glinting down from the almost cloudless sky and the air was tainted with the feeling of early spring. A crowd of girls dressed in the same outfit came bustling out of the building. They where wearing light yellow dresses, which by the looks of it, had been well taken care of as they all looked brand new. One of them, the tallest, quickly saw them standing there in front of the school. She looked at them for some minutes before picking up something the mage had never seen before. She held it up against her ear and talked. Not to the girls, but to the thing itself. Fay figured it had to be some kind of animal. Before Fay was able to suggest them actually walking in the front gate, so they wouldn't look as suspicious as they did, three large men came walking over to them, each wearing black sunglasses.

"Hi you!" one of them said in a harsh voice, not so different from the ninja's.

"What is your purpose her?" one of the other men said. Syaoran was opening his mouth to tell them about the feather, but his mouth was quickly cupped by Fay's hand.

"Oh, we are visiting someone," Fay grinned. He had quickly noticed that the world didn't contain much magic, and decided that talking about magical feathers would not be so wise.

"Who?" the third one the men said in the same cold voice as the first one.

"Ah…," Fay smiled. Kurogane sighed. The man was at a total loss. 'Finally that damn mage gets back for his damn lies,' Kurogane thought smirking. This was going to get fun. "We're here to visit…," Fay's voice trailed off and his smile became more blinding as to compensate for the loss of words.

"I repeat," the man said. "Who?"

"We are here to visit…," as Fay's smile reached it's maximum, a boy with glasses came strolling over his nose buried into a clipboard, apparently making notes while walking.

"Tamaki…," the man said his eyes on the clipboard. "One of your guest has arrived and is waiting for you," the boy finally looked up and noticed that the man he had been talking to was not Tamaki. Sure, he was blond as well, but he was definitely not Tamaki. Fay was sure he could hear someone giggle from some hidden place but quickly shrugged it off. This was his chance.

"Hi there!" Fay beamed and wrapped his hands around him. "I was looking for you!"

"I'm so sorry Suou-san! We thought you were someone else!" one the men said bowing before all of them quickly backed off and disappeared. Once again Fay was sure he could hear someone giggle and this time the boy with glasses seemed to hear it too. His eyes narrowed and he looked at someplace behind him.

"He saw us…," a voice said from behind a crowd of girls enjoying the scene in front of them.

"What should we do?" a voice identical to the other one said slightly panicked.

"You can start with stop hiding behind there," the boy's voice was unaffected although the mage could clearly feel a slight tension growing from him. Shortly after two red haired boys stepped forth. They were both wearing uniforms and both had a schoolbag slouched over their shoulders. 'Twins,' Fay thought and smiled relieved that the situation seemed to be working out after all.

"Hi," they said in unison smiling.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"As you might already know…," Tamaki said looking at the group standing in front of him. "We can't let this just pass…," he closed his eyes like he was in deep regret before opening them, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"What the hell do you mean with that?!" Kurogane yelled. This Fay look-a-like was just as bad than the real thing and the ninja felt the same urge to punch him.

"Such a foul language…," Tamaki placed his hand on his temple looking down sad. "But that is to be expected I guess…," his voice trailed off. "From such an angry looking man."

"You bastard!" Kurogane felt his blood boil, his nails burying into the palm of his hands. He was going to put an end to the damn fool when he felt someone taking a hold of his shoulder.

"We are sorry," Fay grinned. "Kuro-mi is just angry because he is tired."

"Who's tired?" Kurogane turned to see the smiling mage and decided that two blonds losing their heads instead of one would make no difference.

"Tired or not, you're still obliged to pay us back," Tamaki said his expression turning serious.

"Pay you back for what?" Syaoran said in a friendly voice, deciding not to let the ninja talk again knowing it would only result in more cursing which would definitely not be in their favor.

"Fay-san over there," Tamaki looked deadly serious, both hands placed at the arms of the chair. "Made Kyouya…," Tamaki looked down yet again as if the coming words was too hard to utter. "Do a mistake…," Tamaki voice was low, a mere whisper. And suddenly the atmosphere in the room sank, like of a dark gloom covering each and every one of them. Kurogane was about to open his mouth when Fay quickly stopped him.

"I would be very happy to repay you for your trouble, Kyouya-san," Fay said smiling brightly breaking the tension.

"I'm afraid that won't be so easy," Tamaki said looking at the smiling mage. "But if all of you pay together you will be able to pay us back," Kurogane felt the urge to ask of Tamaki was somehow acquainted with the witch of dimensions but his anger suppressed all his urges to have something even near a civilized conversation with the blonde.

"And may I ask how we could do that?" Fay said his smiling.

"You four will become…," Tamaki paused as if waiting for a nonexistent drum roll to finish. "The new members of the magnificent Host Club!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"This is not working out is it?" Hunny said sitting on the back of the one called Mori, both of the them members of the Host Club. Kyouya shook his head. But Fay-san seems to be attracting a lot of customers," Hunny said looking at the blonde pouring a girl a cup of tea.

"He does," Kyouya said and looked at his laptop. But his friend, Kurogane-san, is definitely not good for our business."

"I guess," Hunny said and looked at the crowd of girls standing in the doorway. Tamaki was trying his best to get them inside, sparkling eyes and flirting smiles including, but the girls would only shake their heads between telling him how sorry they was.

"He scares away a lot more costumers than Fay-san brings in," Kyouya pushed his glasses upwards before turning to Mori and Hunny. "Some ideas?"

"Let's do a makeover" Tamaki, which had appeared from nowhere, said. "We just need to come up with a plan!" Tamaki wrote Kuro-mi on top of the whiteboard, as he didn't have a idea with his real name was.

"I can't see how we can improve that man," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You're right…," Tamaki said at a loss.

"What if we make him have a partner!" Hunny said smiling.

"You're right!" Tamaki said his voice dramatic. "He needs a partner to lift his appeal!"

"Any suggestions on who?" Kyouya said looking up from his computer. All of them looked at the group of foreigners in the room. Syaoran was sitting beside Sakura on a coach eating cake, a stuffed animal which resembled a manju bun sat on top of the table. Then their eyes traveled to Fay, drinking tea and smiling.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I refuse to wear this!" Kurogane screamed throwing the item which Tamaki had given him across the floor.

"No need to be so angry," Tamaki said smiling. "This way you can be as angry as you like!"

"And I especially refuse to be together with him!" Kurogane pointed towards the smiling Fay, placing a couple of cat ears on top of his head.

"You have to be together with him! You two are the perfect couple! And with your charm and deep love, you two will attract thousands of customers. You will be our limited edition attraction!" Tamaki beamed obviously the person coming up with the cat and dog idea.

"You damn bastard!" Kurogane yelled feeling a vain in his temple on it's way of bursting.

"Mommy…" Tamaki said. "Kuro-mi is using bad language…,"

"He is your mom?" Kurogane screamed. There was to much insanity in this world for him to handle and he felt he was losing it. It was enough for him to have to handle on insane person on a daily basis, but having to deal with two was way over his head.

"I'm the daddy and he is the mommy…," Tamaki said and was about to continue his encouraging about Kurogane being a dog when he was interrupted yet again.

"You are married?" Kurogane felt his head spin. He didn't know why he asked all those things when the thing he wanted the most was to decapitate his head.

"Well, no we are not married."

"Related to you?"

"Eh, no."

"Then how the hell can he be your mom?" Kurogane yelled.

Tamaki's face darkened, the white around his irises widening. He looked like he was about to faint when the twins quickly took hold of both his shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at the shocked ninja.

"Don't listen to him!" Kaoru returned to Tamaki. "He is crazy!"

"He is!" Hikaru confirmed. "He thinks he is a ninja!"

"And straight too!" Kaoru whispered into his ear. Tamaki blinked a few times as life returned to his body.

"You have a point," Tamaki said feeling better.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"How's your cake?" Fay smiled his eyes sparkling in the light pouring in from the window.

"It's delicious!" the girl he was sitting beside said smiling.

"I'm glad…," Fay said and casually brushed his hand by one of his cat ears.

"That is… so beautiful!" the girl was falling backwards but Fay caught her in his arms.

"So are you…"

"My son is acting just like his father…," Tamaki said brushing away a tear.

"Our limited edition attraction is definitely bringing in money," Kyouya said studying his notes.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked up finding her staring at the cat and dog couple.

"A new project of yours?" she said sighing.

"Another success!" Tamaki smiled and took hold of her hand. "Just as you my dear Haruhi-chan!

"I'm also I success I get?"

"Of course! We turned you from the saddest thing to a real Host!" Tamaki beamed dancing around with Haruhi.

"And a boy…," she tried to get away, but Tamaki had gone into a different world and it was impossible to get out of the endless pirouettes he was unfolding on the floor.

"That too!"

**A/N: So what do you think? I was intending to do a TRC/Ouran crossover for the longest of times but I never got around to actually doing it. So here it finally is . This one will be one of my top priorities to finish 'cause it really has inspired me to start writing again after a long break. But it depends on the reviews though;) Tell me of you like it! I love reviews;) Oh and I should say that I have only seen the Ouran anime and read one Ouran volume, and I know that is in no way enough to get to know a series well, so if you find any major OOCness in there, just tell me and I'll fix it;) Thanks for reading my fic!**


End file.
